Furta Cor
by deviliciouss
Summary: Como se apaixonar perdidamente... sem querer. PS: vou ser BEM sincera: acho essa fic uma porcaria. clichê demais, fofa demais. juro que não entendo os tantos fãs dela O.o
1. Prólogo

Oi, pessoas. Esta não é uma história criativa, com um enredo original ou cheia de reviravoltas. É só uma pequena e meio longa história bonitinha, fofa e um pouco açucarada demais. Urgh. Apesar disso, tentei ser realista; e é lógico que o Remus e a Tonks não iam sair se agarrando assim do nada. Então, tenham um pouco de paciência que as coisas acontecem )

Ah sim. Obviamente, todo mundo sabe que os personagens não são meus e o blablablá todo que se segue.

-----------------------------

Prólogo

Levantei a gola do casaco, tentando me proteger do vento. Ele atrapalhava ainda mais o meu cabelo, abria meu casaco, arrancava as folhas e flores das árvores e as jogava contra mim; e me envolvia num turbilhão de cores completamente surreal. Principalmente levando-se em conta meu cabelo grisalho, meu estado de espírito e meu provável futuro, mais cinzentos do que nunca.

Era um presságio. Eu devia saber.

"Fora! Fora! Lobisomem!"

Sorri ironicamente pra mim mesmo. A gola levantada era bem propícia também para abafar os gritos do pequeno povoado que eu estava deixando para trás. Tinha ido até lá atrás de um anúncio de emprego; a fim de aumentar minhas poucas economias. Mas, assim que coloquei os pés no povoado, alguém reconheceu a "fera assassina" da fotografia que havia sido publicada no Profeta Diário quando encontraram Sirius em Hogwarts. Os moradores se revoltaram com a minha "audácia": um lobisomem entre eles, "tentando se passar por gente decente". Fui expulso sob uma chuva de insultos.

Mas não tive muito tempo para me lamentar. Enquanto continuava andando, sem saber o que fazer em seguida, ou sequer praonde ir, meu destino me encontrou numa curva da estrada: um enorme cão negro me esperava debaixo da sombra de uma árvore. Sirius Black, com ainda mais ódio, tristeza e loucura do que o normal em seus olhos cinzentos, me contou que Dumbledore havia resolvido ressuscitar a Ordem da Fênix... e foi como tudo começou.

A primeira vez que a vi, meu pequeno furacão, me surpreendi com o quanto ela era "viva", vibrante... colorida. O quanto era diferente de mim. Talvez seja verdade aquele velho clichê, pois a nossa empatia foi quase imediata. Não; não foi amor à primeira vista; nem houve coraçõezinhos estampados em nossos olhos. O que aconteceu mais tarde foi sendo construído aos poucos, dia após dia, a cada obstáculo superado. E, por isso, muito mais difícil de se quebrar. Naquela noite, quando apertamos as mãos pela primeira vez, parados ali no hall de entrada, a primeira palavra que me veio à cabeça foi "simpática". Com o tempo ela se tornou, claro, "um pouco desastrada". E mais algum tempo depois, absolutamente "adorável"... mas, na primeira vez em que a vi, eu não tinha a menor pista do que estava por vir.

---

Não me sentia nada bem naquela noite; não havia conseguido me concentrar na reunião e estava extremamente fraco. Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era em minha cama; e em muitas horas de sono. Estava me preparando para subir a escada quando ele me chamou:

"Remus! Remus Lupin!"

Moody. Com o olho mágico girando em todas as direções. Senti meu estômago girando também. Mais do que nunca desejei ter uma Capa de Invisibilidade. Ou ter forças para fazer algum feitiço de desaparecimento qualquer. Ou ser capaz de subir uma escada pulando de três em três degraus. Mas ele já havia me alcançado, com Tonks a seu lado.

"Preciso falar com você, sem demora! Nymp..."

"Toooonks..." ela gritou, interrompendo o velho e revirando os olhos para cima. Virando-se para mim, ela sorriu e disse "E aí?". E seus olhos se arregalaram quando eu fiquei tão tonto que tive que me apoiar na parede para não cair no chão.


	2. O Cupido Caolho

Capítulo 1: O Cupido Caolho

Maldita lua cheia.

Tinha me deixado completamente esgotado. Mal conseguia parar em pé; e tudo à minha volta girava. O quadro no saguão berrava. A tontura aumentou e senti meus joelhos perdendo a firmeza. Me agarrei em alguma coisa na metade do caminho até o chão.

Era Tonks, tentando me ajudar a ficar de pé. Moody se jogou sobre mim, gritando que eu havia sido envenenado; e então saiu correndo para a cozinha atrás de alguma coisa, berrando enlouquecido. Ela me guiou até a sala, andando com muito cuidado e olhando para todos os lados, como se esperasse um ataque-surpresa vindo de algum lugar inesperado.

"Senta aqui."

E me mostrou o divã em frente à lareira. Sentei-me e ela se sentou também, segurando minhas mãos, nossos joelhos se tocando.

"Já tinha percebido que você não estava bem na reunião. Mas... não se preocupa. Vai passar."

Pensei na única resposta que havia. "Não, Tonks. Não vai passar até o fim da minha vida. Não tem cura. A minha... doença me transforma em um pária. Tenho que ser isolado, nem que seja à força, do convívio humano. E se você soubesse disso não estaria sentada tão tranqüila ao meu lado, segurando as minhas mãos." Essa era a verdade, mas eu não podia simplesmente dizer a ela...

Ficamos então em silêncio. Fechei os olhos, sentindo apenas o calor do fogo e o calor das mãos dela ainda nas minhas. Já estava quase me sentindo alguém outra vez. Ouvi a voz de Moody vindo em minha direção. Tonks ficou de pé, não sem antes chutar para longe um livro que havia sido esquecido no chão. Ela murmurou um "oh!" e Moody me estendeu uma xícara de chá e continuou a conversa interrompida:

"Tenho uma missão para os dois amanhã à noite."

Ergui os olhos enquanto tomava a bebida fumegante; e ele então começou:

"A propriedade é protegida com feitiços e vocês não podem aparatar lá... primeiro, vão ter que ir até a floresta." Ele tirou um pergaminho amassado do bolso de trás da calça. "Depois, têm que chegar... até aqui", o dedo torto passeou sobre o pergaminho, apontando uma região montanhosa, cheia de estradinhas estreitas e curvas, até chegar a uma casa, muito isolada, marcada com um grande X vermelho.

"E o que vamos investigar, afinal?" perguntei; e tomei mais um gole do chá. Espiei o mapa e descobri que era da casa de campo dos Lestrange. Que ótimo.

"Os Comensais estão esperando, amanhã à noite, um carregamento de pó-de-pesadelo. Vão atacar o Ministério; provavelmente, tentar dar um golpe. Apesar de perigoso, é uma caixa pequena e sabemos que apenas dois deles irão receber a entrega. Você e Tonks darão conta do recado. Mas vamos ficar de prontidão, se precisarem de reforços ou demorarem demais para voltar."

Não parecia ser nada tão difícil assim; e Tonks disse que estaríamos de volta "antes mesmo dos reforços conseguirem dizer 'Lorde Voldemort é um escamoso megalomaníaco'".

"Ah. Uma última coisa", Moody acrescentou. "Ela vai ser sua parceira daqui pra frente", ele disse, apontando Tonks. Ela me deu um tchauzinho com a mão e sorriu. Eu ergui a sobrancelha. Uma parceira. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

"Bem... como você sabe, Tonks não é auror há muito tempo... e quero alguém experiente, em quem eu confie, ao lado dela até que possa sair sozinha numa missão."

"Entendo."

Não teria problemas em acompanhá-la de perto por algum tempo; eu gostava de seu jeito e, tinha certeza, era recíproco. Concordei com a cabeça. Mas ainda havia mais...

"Além disso, conheço o suficiente dos dois para saber que se completam." Eu e ela nos entreolhamos; a princípio, surpresos. E então sorrimos um pro outro. "Você vai ensiná-la a ser mais responsável e paciente, enquanto ela entra com o impulso e..."

"... impulso pra tropeçar, ele quis dizer", ela acrescentou sorrindo; e me fazendo sorrir também de um jeito que eu não podia evitar.

E Alastor Moody jamais poderia adivinhar que Cupido inusitado, mas extremamente eficiente, ele se tornou. Sempre afirmando que nós dois nos completávamos, começou a nos mandar juntos para todas as missão que podia. Passamos a nos conhecer bem melhor e a compartilhar coisas que não comentávamos com outras pessoas. Ele nem sonhava o quanto estava certo. Nós nos completávamos. Em todos os sentidos.

---

Passei o dia seguinte todo estudando um velho livro sobre Artes das Trevas; a fim de me prevenir do que poderíamos encontrar pela frente. A noite veio rápido. Quando Tonks chegou, analisamos o velho mapa outra vez e decidimos que iríamos usar uma entrada secreta, que nos levaria até a adega. De lá, passaríamos a explorar a casa. Os Comensais deveriam se reunir no segundo andar então, teríamos alguma vantagem. Tudo pronto, aparatamos até o meio da floresta escura; e não demoramos a encontrar a entrada, escondida numa pequena caverna.


	3. Lorde Voldemort É um Escamoso

Capítulo 2: Lorde Voldemort É Um Escamoso Megalomaníaco

A próxima coisa da qual me lembro era a dor. Como se meu corpo tivesse sido rasgado e mal-costurado depois. Principalmente minha perna esquerda. Era como uma onda... ia e vinha, às vezes mais fraca, às vezes, mais forte, até o limite que eu poderia suportar. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei assim, oscilando entre a consciência e os desmaios. Até que voltei à superfície. Abri os olhos. E então, havia o escuro. E alguma coisa macia sob minha cabeça. Soltei um gemido involuntário quando tentei me mover.

"Remus! Ah, Remus... calma."

Senti as mãos dela deslizando sobre meu rosto. Com cuidado, afastaram meu cabelo da testa suada. Sua voz vinha de cima, o que queria dizer que eu estava deitado em seu colo. Sentia o chão frio e úmido. Ainda estávamos na adega.

"Não se mexe."

"O que... o que aconteceu?" eu perguntei, a voz falhando.

"Crucio. Malditos."

Minha memória foi voltando aos poucos. Não havíamos sequer chegado ao primeiro piso da casa. Os Comensais nos esperavam no final do túnel; e tinham nos atacado antes mesmo que pudéssemos erguer nossas varinhas. E então... ali estávamos nós. Não devia ficar assim tão ruim por causa de um Crucio, mas... eu tinha acabado de sair de uma transformação particularmente difícil. Tentei passar a mão pelo rosto e notei que a minha mão tremia. Talvez febre, porque eu queimava...

"Tonks... se afasta. Não é seguro ficar perto de mim. Sangue... na floresta..." ... e logo comecei a delirar. Não me lembro exatamente todas as palavras que eu disse, mas era fácil saber qual era o meu medo naquele instante. O mesmo que sempre me seguiu a vida toda.

Ela não deu a menor importância ao que eu dizia. Continuei deitado ali por muito, muito tempo, delirando e sentindo as mãos dela em meu rosto. Finalmente, com algum esforço, e a ajuda dela, consegui me sentar no chão. Minha perna devia estar quebrada, doía muito, e tive que me agarrar a ela, fechando os olhos para tentar suportar a dor. Meu coração se acelerou por causa da adrenalina. Ela me abraçou; e pude sentir algumas poucas lágrimas dela em meu rosto.

"Não estou tão mal assim", menti. "É só a minha perna. Já passei por coisas muito piores, Tonks. Acredite."

"Malditos."

Ela afastou-se um pouco de mim, mas ainda sentia suas mãos segurando as minhas; e um braço protetor em volta de meus ombros. Estava me sentindo mais lúcido, mas tremia por causa da dor, do frio. Ela retirou a capa e me cobriu. Protestei.

"Nem pensar. Fica com ela. Você precisa muito mais do que eu..." e ela concluiu com a mesma pergunta que me atormentava: "E agora? Levaram nossas varinhas. Malditos."

Disse-lhe que não havia muito o que fazer; a única solução era esperar até nossos reforços aparecerem. Ouvi-a suspirar próxima a mim. Segurou uma das mãos, vendo que eu ainda tremia. Não gostava de ficar assim tão frágil perto de ninguém; ainda mais de alguém que era, apesar de tudo, um estranho. Mas Tonk não parecia estar sentindo... pena de mim, o que eu sempre havia achado constrangedor. Me senti grato por isso.

De repente as coisas se apagaram outra vez, minha cabeça desabou para um lado, ouvi-a gritando meu nome, senti suas mãos me puxando antes de apagar definitivamente. Quando dei por mim, sentia suas pernas me envolvendo, minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela me dizia para agüentar firme; e tudo o que eu conseguia responder, com a voz cada vez mais fraca, era:

"Lua... crescendo. Não me toca... sangue..."


	4. Enterrando Tio Alphard

Capítulo 3: Enterrando Tio Alphard

Devo ter desmaiado novamente porque, quando abri os olhos outra vez, me sentia bem melhor. Minha perna estava inteira outra vez; e eu estava deitado numa enorme cama de casal, num quarto vazio em Grimmauld Place, 12. Quer dizer... "vazio" era uma qualidade muito relativa ali. Tiveram que afastar algumas tralhas e tranqueiras para que eu pudesse me deitar na cama.

Tonks estava ajoelhada no chão ao meu lado, uma mão pousada em meus cabelos. Abri os olhos; e ela se afastou, rápida.

"Oi. Como se sente?"

"Muito melhor... o que... o que aconteceu?"

'Primeiro, bebe isso", e me estendeu um cálice. "Moody e Kingsley apareceram logo depois e acabaram com a festinha dos Comensais. E trouxeram a gente pra cá. Chegaram bem a tempo, na verdade. Você foi piorando tanto que... eu fiquei mesmo preocupada", ela acrescentou, arregalando os olhos. "Sabe... por alguns momentos, pensei até... bem..." e a expressão aflita em seu rosto completava a frase.

Sorri.

"Não ia passar para uma melhor assim tão fácil, Tonks."

Ela não me pareceu muito convencida; e tentou dizer algo sobre eu ficar em casa quando estivesse doente. Eu não podia, era claro. Ia perder muita, muita coisa se concordasse em ficar na cama a cada lua. Mas ela era insistente:

"Continuo achando que não deve sair. Vou..."

"Tonks..."

Sorri outra vez e ela sorriu também; e colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, me impedindo de continuar.

"Se divertindo na cama com a minha prima, Moony?" interrompeu Sírius no pior momento possível, entre irônico e divertido, encostado na porta e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Nos afastamos imediatamente, e nos sentamos, muito tensos, com as costas retas, como se fôssemos crianças travessas fazendo algo de muito errado. Ele se aproximou e parou de pé ao lado da cama.

"Ela não saiu daí desde que vocês chegaram."

Olhei para ela, que ficou estranhamente calada, mordendo o lábio, e finalmente disse que não tinha sido bem assim. Sirius pensou um pouco, inclinando a cabeça, e então disse:

"É uma troca de favores! Você cuida dela, ela cuida de você."

A semana inteira trancado no quarto com Bicuço absolutamente não havia feito bem algum a Sirius. Cuidar dela? Não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava falando. Nem Tonks, pelo ar de espanto em seu rosto.

"Vocês não estão entendendo", ele sorria um sorriso maníaco enquanto seus olhos passavam de mim para Tonks. "Não se lembram, não é? A Festa do Enterro do Tio Alphard."

As coisas começaram a se encaixar quando ele disse as palavras mágicas. Mas... seria possível?

De dentro de lembranças enevoadas de anos, voltaram à mente imagens da bizarra Festa do Enterro de Tio Alphard, como nós a chamávamos. Com letras maiúsculas e tudo. Porque havia sido isso mesmo. O velho tinha morrido; e toda a família se reuniu segundo um último desejo dele. Tio Alphard deu ordens para que fosse organizada uma festa para a leitura do testamento e convidados todos os Black. Que ficaram chocados porque Sirius apareceu com "aqueles três amigos delinqüentes"; e ultrajados quando abriram o testamento e descobriram que ele tinha deixado toda sua fortuna justamente para Sirius.

Seria a mesma pessoa? A mesma garotinha de cabelos rosas que tropeçou em mim naquele dia teria se transformado nessa garota que... olhei para ela, tentando associar as duas imagens. Não me lembrava muito bem dos seus traços quando criança... mas os cabelos e o jeito desastrado eram inconfundíveis.

"Sirius... Eu nunca poderia imaginar."

"Afinal, do que é que vocês estão falando, hein?" Tonks nos interrompeu.

"Pois é. Olha, pra ser sincero, achei que você não se esqueceria assim tão fácil", ele se explicou. "Afinal, vocês se deram muito bem naquele dia!

"Nos demos muito bem?" ela perguntou outra vez, franzindo a testa. "Sirius!"

A porta do Saguão lá embaixo se abriu. Pulando de repente da cadeira e gritando "Harry!", ele saiu porta afora. Não me lembrava de quase nada, afinal, fazia anos; e nem havia sido um acontecimento excepcional para que eu o guardasse por tanto tempo. Eu examinava o rosto dela, enquanto tentava me recordar de mais alguma coisa. Estudava o nariz pontudo, as maçãs do rosto levemente salientes, os olhos grandes e negros, os cílios compridos... e os cabelos cor-de-rosa. O lábio de baixo, cheio, que ela mordia quando estava pensando. A pele muito clara, o rosto com aquele formato de coração...

Foi quando notei que, com os lábios entreabertos, seus olhos também escaneavam o meu rosto. E, eu sabia, não era muito bonito o que ela estava vendo ali. Algumas rugas precoces, algumas cicatrizes antigas. Cabelos despenteados, fora de moda. Movido por alguma força inexplicável, encarei-a. Nossos olhos se encontraram; e então, não se moveram mais. Senti minhas bochechas queimando pela primeira vez em anos; e disse para mim mesmo que era porque me nunca senti bem com pessoas me encarando. Desviei os olhos. Ela fez a mesma coisa; e se desequilibrou e quebrou o cálice, derramando o resto da poção no chão.

E então, ela me encarou mais uma vez por dois longuíssimos segundos, antes de se levantar de repente e fugir do quarto, dizendo que precisava ajudar a Sra. Weasley a arrumar os quartos para os garotos que chegariam amanhã bem cedo.


	5. Segredinhos

Capítulo 4: Segredinhos

"O que foi?" lhe perguntei, quando ela me olhou pela terceira vez sem dizer nada.

"Só estou tentando lembrar", ela finalmente respondeu, e deitou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados, escondendo o sorriso que eu sabia que estava ali. Seus olhos negros brilhavam, como se refletissem as estrelas da noite lá fora. Ela estava sentada no chão ao meu lado, cruzando as pernas; as Esquisitonas estampadas em sua camiseta acenando alegremente para mim. Não estava sendo uma noite muito movimentada; era aquele tipo de missão onde nós mais conversávamos, sobre todo tipo de coisa, do que propriamente agíamos.

"... e então, no meio do treinamento, ele simplesmente parou de falar no meio de uma frase e saiu correndo porque havia se esquecido que era aniversário da mulher dele! E aí...", ela se interrompeu... "Remus, você é casado?" e mudou de assunto sem mais nem menos.

Ri do absurdo da idéia.

"Não, nunca fui..." e nunca poderia ser. Suspirei e tentei responder algo que não me comprometesse. "Não sou exatamente... o tipo namorador, como deve dar para perceber. Tive apenas alguns casos ao longo dos anos, mas... nada assim muito duradouro."

"Hey, eu também! Não sei. Em Hogwarts eu era muito mais a palhaça da turma do que a garota que algum cara levaria para o baile, sabe" ela me olhou meio triste; e eu quase disse "hey, eu também! Nunca fui uma companhia ideal pro baile". "Mas dane-se. E depois... bem, não encontrei ninguém que valesse a pena. Mas eu não me importo tanto assim, por enquanto, prefiro aproveitar o momento. Ser livre..." ela finalizou, abrindo os braços.

Um movimento repentino na rua logo abaixo chamou nossa atenção, mas não passava de um gato vagabundeando atrás de comida. Ficamos de olho nele até que sumisse. Olhei então para o céu completamente negro exceto pelas estrelas; e outra vez para a rua logo abaixo. Dumbledore era, secretamente, dono de uma velha casa bem de frente para o Gringotes. Todo mundo na Ordem se revezava na missão de vigiá-lo contra possíveis ataques dos seguidores de Voldemort; e naquela noite era nossa vez. Imitei-a, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados, e olhei para o lado disfarçadamente; Tonks também vigiava a rua. Pude estudar seu perfil com calma, o nariz meio pontudo, os cílios compridos, o cabelo curto. A testa franzida. Ela suspirou, pela quarta ou quinta vez na noite.

"O que foi, Tonks?"

"Oh... coisas" ela respondeu, estranhamente em poucas palavras, depois de alguns segundos.

"Pode me contar, se quiser."

Ela suspirou e um quê de tristeza cruzou seu rosto.

"Ah. Atacaram a empresa de câmeras e onióculos do meu pai na noite passada. Minha mãe acha que tem a ver a volta dos Comensais... por causa dessa bobagem "traição de sangue". Os dois estão querendo se mudar para a França, tentando transferir os negócios pra lá mas... não acho que seja certo fugir. E não sei se alguém está realmente seguro hoje em dia", ela disse, rápido demais, e então se desculpou.

"Hey, está tudo bem, você sabe que pode se abrir comigo", respondi, segurando a mão dela.

Naquele instante, não sei exatamente porque, ela cresceu para mim. Talvez por estar descobrindo um outro lado dela. Um lado que, apesar de parecer sempre "a palhaça da turma", também tinha preocupações. Ela me pareceu mais humana, mais real. Senti uma vontade súbita e inexplicável de abraçá-la em vez de apenas segurar sua mãos e, por que não? cuidar dela, como ela havia feito comigo na casa dos Lestrange. Minha mente sempre se voltava para o que havia acontecido lá. Aquelas horas na adega haviam nos levado a um certo grau de intimidade. Você não fica sofrendo ao lado de alguém sem que alguma coisa mude.

Quando olhei para ela novamente, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela respirava pesadamente. Achei que podia dar conta do recado sozinho, estava tudo muito calmo por ali. Toquei seu braço de leve; e ela se abriu os olhos, bocejando. Disse a ela que poderia ir dormir; e ajudei-a a ficar de pé.

"Hmmm. Não queria ter apagado assim, me desculpa", ela disse, esfregando os olhos e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Eles estavam adoravelmente despenteados, as pontas indo para todos os lados. "Ops", e Tonks tropeçou nos próprios pés enquanto a levava para a cama. Senti minhas bochechas queimando outra vez quando pensei no que Sirius diria se ouvisse essa frase.

---

"Claro que não, Hermione. Não tem a ver. Nós somos apenas amigos. Ele..."

As três garotas se calaram assim que entrei no quarto; portanto, não precisei nem tentar adivinhar qual, ou melhor, quem era o assunto da conversa. Tonks pareceu ficar vermelha, Hermione gaguejou um "oi" e Gina se limitou a olhar para os cadarços desamarrados de seus tênis. Respondi a todas com um aceno de cabeça e me dirigi ao meu objetivo naquela difícil missão: conseguir interromper uma sessão de fofoca entre amigas.

"Tonks... vamos?"

Ela parou na porta do quarto, acenando antes de sair. Posso jurar que escutei risadinhas vindo de dentro do quarto enquanto descíamos as escadas. Mas não era para menos: Tonks tinha se pendurado em meu braço.

"É agora, não é?"

"Você pode dizer só pelo jeito do Sirius."

Estávamos saindo para buscar Harry, e Padfoot não tinha parado quieto um minuto sequer nos últimos quatro dias. Sempre mudando algumas coisas de lugar e levando outras coisas para "o quarto de Harry", ou mexendo em velharias e dizendo "Há! Aposto como Harry vai gostar disso." Era Harry isso e Harry aquilo. Ele estava muito animado. E eu não podia deixar de sorrir vendo -o tão bem assim. A velha casa toda transpirava bom humor.

"Remus... você não acha os adolescentes engraçados?"

"Como assim?"

Ela riu.

"Bem... escuta só essa! Mione começou a dizer que acha muito suspeitas essas missões juntos... as nossas conversas na cozinha e tudo o mais. 'Segredinhos', ela disse. Mas eu disse que não tem a ver. Não é porque dois adultos se dão bem que eles estão necessariamente, hm, apaixonados, não é?"

"Claro."

Talvez alguma parte de mim tenha lamentado, bem lá no fundo, pois respondi numa voz estranha, que vinha do fundo da garganta. Mas tratei logo de me recompor. Já havia me conformado há muito tempo em nunca esperar nada de bom da vida. Eu nunca havia dado muita sorte com as mulheres; reservado por natureza... e pela maldição da Lua Cheia. E mesmo se, por acaso, eu viesse a sentir algo por ela... havia a diferença de idade. Eu não me importava absolutamente com isso. Mas... vendo-a no quarto com as outras garotas, eu me dava conta de que ela se daria muito melhor com pessoas de sua idade. E, finalizando, eu me dizia que gostava de Tonks, como gostava de Harry e tantos outros. Portanto... não. Definitivamente não-apaixonado.

Ficamos em silêncio, ainda de braços dados, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, até chegarmos ao grupo de bruxos que nos esperavam no saguão. Moody cumprimentou Tonks pelo bilhete enviado aos Dursley; e começou a explicar o plano de resgate.

Durante nosso vôo, eu pegava Tonks às vezes olhando para mim; daquele mesmo jeito meio misterioso que vinha se tornando constante desde que Sirius fez sua pequena revelação. Às vezes eu me pegava olhando para ela também, e me dizia que era para provocar... dar o troco. Com o tempo, começou a virar uma espécie de código entre nós. Um segredo que compartilhávamos. Só nós sabíamos o que aqueles olhares significavam, a história por trás deles...


	6. O Que É Música?

Capítulo 5: O Que É Música?

Foi numa noite quente bem no final de agosto. Eu havia passado quase três semanas em um pequeno povoado bruxo, perto de Edinburgo, na Escócia. Dumbledore tinha me pedido para investigar possíveis conexões entre os bruxos negros locais e os servidores de Voldemort. Não tinha sido trabalho fácil, mas foi compensador. Quando finalmente cheguei em casa, era muito tarde, e as duas únicas pessoas acordadas eram Sirius e Harry. Encontrei-os na cozinha quando fui fazer um chá. Sirius dava muitos conselhos a Harry, e parecia um pouco arrasado. Ele havia simplesmente amado todos aqueles dias com seu afilhado; era quase como ter Pontas de volta. No dia seguinte começariam as aulas em Hogwarts; e a velha casa voltaria a ficar silenciosa. Ou, pelo menos, era o que eu pensava.

Me preparava para entrar em meu quarto quando ouvi música vindo do sótão. Quer dizer, não apenas "música", mas jazz. Intrigado, fui investigar... e encontrei quem eu menos esperava. Os olhos fechados, os cabelos rosa arrepiados, a cabeça balançando ao som da música. Tonks ouvindo aquela antiga banda de jazz bruxo em vez de As Esquisitonas? Eu devia estar vendo coisas. Tudo isso iluminado pela luz alaranjada de velas espalhadas pelo lugar. Sorri sem perceber quando a vi. Só então admiti para mim mesmo que havia sentido falta dela naquelas semanas. Além disso, não tinha conseguido parar de pensar naquela conversa que havíamos tido algum tempo atrás. E se fosse diferente? E se dois adultos que se dessem muito bem teriam que terminar, invariavelmente... apaixonados? Às vezes queria que ela jamais tivesse tocado nesse assunto; aí, eu não perderia horas pensando nele, em alguma realidade alternativa. Sacudi a cabeça mais uma vez. A conclusão a que eu chegava, depois de horas remoendo as possibilidades, era sempre a mesma. Isso jamais aconteceria comigo. Avancei pelo sótão em silêncio.

Ela só me notou quando eu já havia sentado ao lado dela. Com o susto, Tonks arregalou os olhos e chutou meu tornozelo, pedindo mil desculpas enquanto me dava um abraço de boas-vindas.

"Está tudo bem...' acalmei-a, apalpando o tornozelo para calcular o estrago "Fui eu quem assustou você, pra começar... Hm. E esse gramofone enfeitiçado?" perguntei, apontando com a cabeça e disfarçando a dor.

"Oh! Então. Achei por aí, acredita? Eu podia jurar que não se ouvia música nessa casa... e os discos nem são assim tão ruins."

"Nem são assim tão ruins? Isso é que é música, não aquele... lamento de espíritos agourentos que ouvi uma vez vindo do seu quarto."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e então jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Remus... você não sabe o que é música."

"Você não sabe o que é música. Não sabe o que está perdendo."

"Ah, é?" ela perguntou, a sobrancelha erguida, me desafiando. "Me diz então o que estou perdendo."

"Bem... só para começo de conversa, duvido que alguém consiga dançar... aquilo."

"Dançar! Ah. Pára tudo! Você dança?"

"Eu... costumava dançar há alguns anos..." tentei afastar algumas memórias um pouco dolorosas da mente. A última vez que eu havia dançado tinha sido com Lily, em seu casamento. Depois disso, não tive muitos motivos para repetir a experiência.

"Ah. Nunca consegui aprender... hm... minhas pernas não acompanham a música, meus braços não acompanham as pernas e por aí vai...' ela sorriu, com um ar meio derrotado.

"Ora. Não é tão difícil assim, qualquer um consegue aprender pelo menos o básico."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

Tive certeza absoluta, também, de que estava enrascado quando ela arregalou os olhos, como sempre fazia quando tinha uma idéia.

"Já sei! Você vai me ensinar."

Tentei me esquivar.

"Estou meio enferrujado. Além disso, temos que acordar cedo amanhã."

"Ah não, sem desculpas! Disse que ia me ensinar a gostar. E é só um pouquinho, vai. Pra ver se eu levo jeito. Vem!"

Ela tinha um argumento válido. Deixei que me puxasse pela mão; e nos posicionamos bem no meio do sótão, entre caixas, baús, candelabros e pilhas de velhos livros e pergaminhos. A música que tocava agora era lenta; disse para mim mesmo que era perfeito, já que ela era apenas uma principiante. Ficamos ali parados, um de frente para o outro.

"Tá. E o que eu faço agora?"

Segurei as mãos dela nas minhas. Não sei por que por um segundo fiquei tão nervoso; eu já havia feito aquele gesto milhares de vezes. Segurei, então, as mãos dela; e comecei a ensinar-lhe alguns dos passos mais simples; enquanto aproveitava para relembrá-los. E então, o inevitável aconteceu: ela tropeçou e caiu em cima de mim. Ouvi o som da minha própria risada ecoando pelo sótão, junto com a dela.

"Preciso de um tempo", ela pediu; e eu concordei. Ficamos ali abraçados, apenas nos movendo suavemente junto com a música. Tonks suspirou contra meu pescoço.

"Ainda não acredito que fiquei de fora dessa vez. Queria tanto ter ido pra Escócia com você..."

Em algum momento, sem que eu notasse, os braços dela haviam se apoiado em meu peito; e agora minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura. Trouxe-as para cima, onde era seguro.

"Você tinha o trabalho de Auror, Tonks."

"É."

Ela ergueu a cabeça. Me olhava nos olhos. De repente me senti hipnotizado. Tudo o que eu via eram seus olhos negros. Brilhantes. Me refletindo. Mal conseguia notar as maçãs do rosto levemente salientes, a pele clara agora iluminada pelo tom quente das velas, os lábios entreabertos... que ela mordeu; e então me contou, num jato de palavras:

"Senti sua falta."

Abracei-a, escondendo o rosto. Não queria que ela visse o que estava escrito nele. Meu coração batia rápido. Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, e ouvi a mim mesmo respondendo contra seu ouvido:

"Senti sua falta também", e senti os lábios dela formando um sorriso contra o meu pescoço. "Mas agora... temos que ir", concluí, voltando a mim.

E me senti, confesso, ao mesmo tempo aliviado e frustrado quando ela concordou.


	7. A Mulher Ideal Para Remus Lupin

Capítulo 6: A Mulher Ideal Para Remus Lupin

Nossa primeira aula de dança durou apenas dez minutos, mas, depois deles, as coisas nunca mais foram mais as mesmas. Havia algo mais no ar.

Tenho que confessar. A essa altura era difícil ignorar o quando ela era... atraente. Mesmo que, a princípio, ela fosse a coisa mais distante da "Mulher Ideal para Remus Lupin", que eu me permitia às vezes pensar. Mas havia aqueles olhos dela. O rosto... não. Ainda mentindo pra mim mesmo. Tonks não era "atraente". Eu já a achava... linda. Além disso, era difícil esquecer a sensação do corpo dela próximo ao meu, as mãos apoiadas em meu peito, a cabeça em meu pescoço, dizendo coisas no meu ouvido. Tinha sido diferente de qualquer contato que já havíamos tido até então.

Mas ela não me queria. Éramos... "apenas amigos". Eu sempre me lembrava daquela conversa que havia ouvido no quarto... o tom de voz que ela tinha usado com Hermione era completamente casual; e não, desesperado, como se tivesse tentando convencer alguém de uma mentira... era um fato. Ela me enxergava apenas como amigo. Mas claro. Eu não a repreendia por isso. Ainda mais quando ela soubesse do meu "caso com a Senhorita Diana", se é que ela já não sabia. Não queria perguntar e ainda não me sentia preparado para contar. Às vezes, quando ela me tocava por acaso, suas mãos pareciam ficar em contato com as minhas por mais tempo do que o necessário; e então eu me perguntava se havia algo mais. Mas não, eu sabia: ela era exatamente assim com todo mundo. Não significava, absolutamente, que sentisse algo especial em relação à minha pessoa.

Estes eram os fatos.

Por isso, não ia tentar nada. Não queria ser imprudente, dar um passo em falso e perder o que já tínhamos. Era como se ela me acendesse, me levasse a outro mundo, como aquele furacão cheio de cores, apenas estando a meu lado. E eu gostava dela porque podíamos conversar. Pura e simplesmente conversar, ficar horas falando sobre todo o tipo de assunto. Era verdade, nos completávamos. Fosse uma outra garota qualquer, que eu jamais fosse ver novamente, teria sido bastante simples. Eu deixaria alguma coisa sutil no ar. Mas já havia tanta coisa ali. Uma ligação. Cumplicidade. Amizade. E era isso o que importava. O que eu sentia era uma atração física. Apenas uma atração. Eu tinha que lutar contra isso. Eu simplesmente não podia dar atenção a esses pensamentos.

Às vezes, pensava em evitá-la. Mas não era justo. Ela não tinha culpa... e eu não queria me trair. Começar a evitá-la de repente atrairia todo tipo de atenção. Além disso, eu não podia simplesmente abandonar a Ordem ou atrapalhar as missões apenas por causa de uma atração mal-resolvida.

Então, eu continuava conversando e saindo com ela como sempre... esperando não dar motivo algum para que ela notasse como eu vinha ficando ao lado dela.

----

Tudo isso, porém, mudou em uma outra noite... que iniciou uma sucessão de acontecimentos tão rápida quanto um castelo de cartas desmoronando. Era o primeiro dia de lua nova. Sentado numa poltrona velha e aconchegante, eu olhava o céu negro pela janela do sótão e suspirava enquanto pensava e arrancava pedaços do recheio por um furo no tecido gasto.

Ela me aceitaria? Eu já devia ter contado há muito tempo... logo que ficamos mais íntimos. Tinha medo de me envolver demais, ou deixá-la se envolver demais... e então, de certa forma, traí-la. De não ser o que ela esperava que eu fosse. Dela não aceitar... de as coisas nao serem mais as mesmas. Só de pensar nisso eu me sentia vazio por dentro. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia mais olhar para ela sem que, dentro da minha cabeça, aquele mesmo pensamento se repetisse: "preciso contar a ela", "preciso contar a ela", "preciso contar a ela"... infinitamente.

Ouvi passos subindo a escada.

Havia concordado com aquela insensatez de ensiná-la a dançar e, hoje, eu não tinha mais desculpa alguma para atrasar nossa segunda aula. Já havia dado todas as possíveis: terminar algum projeto ( inexistente, é claro ) que Dumbledore havia me pedido. Vigiar o Beco Diagonal à noite. Procurar velhos livros de Artes das Trevas.

Mas agora, lá estava ela na porta, parada, apenas me observando como eu havia feito há algum tempo. Nos últimos dias, ela vinha ganhando a capacidade de me tirar o fôlego... ainda bem que estava meio escuro ali. Ela usava suas roupas de sempre, simples: camiseta, uma calça. Mas, essa noite, aquele "algo mais" a tornava linda como se usasse o mais belo dos vestidos. Ela se aproximou. Não disse nada por alguns minutos, apenas ficou parada, a cabeça inclinada, me estudando. Ergui os olhos para ela.

"Você anda muito mais sério e preocupado nos últimos dias... o que acontece?"

Meus disfaces não estavam sendo tão eficazes assim... Murmurei algo sobre a guerra e me levantei. Precisava ficar em movimento; se continuássemos nos olhando daquela forma, ela acabaria percebendo o que realmente me perturbava.

"Quer que eu me transforme em alguém?" ela se ofereceu, sorrindo. "Posso fazer algo pra te animar!"

Sorri; e disse que não precisava, eu queria apenas a companhia dela como sempre. Me apressei em começar a aula, mas não tive muito sucesso como da outra vez.

"Eu sou mesmo um caso perdido, Remus?" ela perguntou contra o meu pescoço.

"Talvez", respondi para provocá-la. Ela ergueu os olhos para mim.

Eles brilhavam. Negros como a lua lá fora. Em vez de desviar os olhos, algo me levou a fixá-los. Então eu notei. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de repente, as pupilas dilatadas, as narinas tremiam com a respiração forte. Havia os lábios, entreabertos outra vez, vermelhos. Por alguns segundos me perguntei se eles seriam tão macios quanto pareciam. Ela tinha uma sobrancelha erguida como um desafio mas, ao mesmo tempo, era frágil e pequena em meus braços... Vendo que eu a encarava de volta, ela desviou os olhos por alguns segundos; e então, eles voltaram a se grudar nos meus.

Neste instante, percebi que não era só eu quem andava... apaixonado por ali, afinal.


	8. Ligeiramente Bêbado

Capítulo 7: Ligeiramente Bêbado

Suspirei satisfeito depois de tomar mais um gole do chá. Tardes vazias estavam ficando cada vez mais raras, e eu me sentia ansioso para poder se sentar numa cadeira, ao lado do fogo, com um livro e o chá. Sem ter que pensar em mais nada... embora, claro, essa última parte viesse se tornando cada vez mais e mais difícil.

Teria que ir a Hogsmeade quando escurecesse. Havia a guerra e havia...

Nymphadora Tonks.

Eu ainda não havia compreendido muito bem o que acontecera na noite anterior. Quero dizer, antes do quadro da Sra. Black começar a berrar desesperado e furioso quando Bicuço escapou. Tivemos que levá-lo de volta a seu quarto e, depois disso, inventamos nós dois desculpas para não ficarmos sozinhos no mesmo lugar. Mas... se eu tinha interpretado corretamente aquele olhar... ela me desejava também. Ainda não tinha me acostumando com essa idéia, temia ter me envolvido demais ao ponto de estar vendo coisas. Só o simples pensamento de que pudesse mesmo ser verdade fazia meu coração disparar; e eu me sentia meio fora de mim, como se tivesse bebido umas quatro ou cinco doses de firewhisky.

Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, a pessoa que finalmente estava me tirando o sono apareceu. Surgiu lentamente de dentro das sombras daquele final de tarde. Ela se adiantou sala adentro, a voz meio tensa, poucas palavras.

"Hm... oi."

Era óbvio que o que restava da minha concentração acabou exatamente ali. Tonks também me parecia bastante inquieta, puxando algumas linhas soltas na manga de sua blusa. Ela se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, me estudando, me deixando sem jeito enquanto fingia ler. Muitos minutos depois ela finalmente falou:

"Você anda mesmo sério e preocupado demais."

Deixei o livro de lado e a encarei de volta, pensando no que dizer. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, Tonks estendeu as mãos, rápida, tocando os cantos dos meus lábios e forçando-os para cima. Surpreso, não queria admitir que eu tinha adorado aquilo.

"Tonks, não... comporte-se!" respondi, segurando as mãos dela e tirando-as do meu rosto.

Ela riu; e ficou de pé, me puxando pelas mãos.

"Você sabe que eu tenho um problema sério com essa história de me comportar."

"Realmente... um problema sério."

Suas mãos continuavam nas minhas. Meu coração batia muito rápido; e o dela também, tenho certeza, quando ela se aproximou. Olhando pra cima, estendeu um dedo que tocou de leve o canto do lábio, mas, dessa vez, não parou ali... mas começou a subir pelo meu rosto. Fechei os olhos. Sentia a ponta de seus dedos explorando meu nariz, pálpebras, testa... lentamente. Seu toque era suave como seda e ia espalhando pequenas ondas de prazer por onde passava. Como se desfizesse as minhas rugas e preocupações. Me desprendesse de mim mesmo. Apagasse o "preciso contar a ela". Eu tinha a garganta seca, a mão pegando fogo onde se encontrava com a dela. Meu dedo traçava circulozinhos na palma de sua mão. Aquilo não podia estar finalmente acontecendo.

Então ela tocou meus lábios. Mais devagar ainda. Num impulso, beijei a ponta de seus dedos. Segundos depois, eles não estavam mais ali. Abri os olhos. Ela estava muito próxima de mim. Os olhos brilhando, os lábios entreabertos. Ela me perguntou baixinho:

"Sorrir de vez em quando não faz mal, faz?"

"Nem um pouco", respondi e me aproximei, sentindo sua respiração contra minha pele. Fechei os olhos outra vez. Nunca soube quem começou. Nossos lábios se tocaram. A princípio, suavemente; se explorando, se acostumando um com o outro. Os dela eram macios, cheios. Doces e apimentados ao mesmo tempo. Beijava-a lentamente, saboreando cada movimento, cada toque, cada instante.

Quando senti os lábios dela se abrindo sob os meus, movi um pouco a cabeça; e eles se encaixaram. Como se tivessem sido moldados uns nos outros. Se abriram mais; e agora eu conseguia sentir seu gosto. Nossas mãos deslizaram. As línguas deslizaram uma contra a outra. Meu sangue borbulhava. Logo nos explorávamos mais, todo o desejo e a tensão de meses finalmente se desfazendo. Mãos agarrando vestes e cabelos, agarrando aqueles segundos, que pareceram durar séculos. Eu não queria que terminassem, temia que fosse apenas mais um delírio meu. Vários beijos, entre suaves e intensos, começaram e terminaram antes que conseguíssemos finalmente nos separar, com Tonks puxando de leve meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, me fazendo ter certeza de que era real e soltar um suspiro pesado de prazer. Abriu os olhos e sorriu e então, me enforcou em um abraço.

"Tenho que te contar uma coisa", ela ficou na ponta dos pés e murmurou em meu ouvido. "Era tudo uma desculpa.

"Uma desculpa?" murmurei de volta numa voz que quase não reconheci como minha, ainda mais rouca, mais baixa.

"Eu gosto de você sério."

Abracei-a de volta, bem forte, respondendo contra seus cabelos:

"Você não precisava de nenhuma desculpa."

"Precisava, sim. Eu... eu achei que você não me quisesse... me achasse, sabe..." e deu de ombros "... meio criança demais ou algo assim."

"Eu é quem achei que não me quisesse... quando falou aquilo... no dia em que fomos buscar o Harry."

"Justamente por isso! Era um... teste. Dependendo do que você respondesse, se as pessoas podiam ou não se dar bem sem se apaixonar, eu saberia se tinha alguma chance ou não. Não acredito que deu tudo errado!"

Rimos; e ficamos ali, abraçados. Minha respiração se acalmava enquanto eu ia assimilando tudo. Sorri de uma forma que não acontecia há anos, sentindo alguma coisa quente se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Como chocolate. Não havia mais nada aquela noite, lá fora. Nada de guerra, Voldemort, Comensais da Morte. Apenas uma coisa eu não conseguia esquecer. Não estava sendo sincero com ela. E me sentia cada vez mais culpado por estar escondendo alguma coisa tão importante. O pensamento martelava em minha mente mais uma vez. Suspirei. O livro jazia aberto no chão, o vento leve virando as páginas. Mechas espetadas de cabelo rosa tampavam quase toda a minha visão; me deixando ver apenas a curva do pescoço. A pele era tão branca... cremosa. Podia apostar que era doce, também. Não resisti, e tive que descer os lábios para provar. Senti que ela se arrepiava. E sabia: não poderia ir além disso. Voltei então a acariciar seus cabelos, porque era mais seguro.

"Sério outra vez?"

Ela afastou a cabeça e olhava para mim. Ergui uma sobrancelha, tentando não sorrir.

"É o que parece."

"Sorria."

"E se eu me recusar?"

"Aí eu vou ter que tomar alguma providência... te obrigar a sorrir."

"Oh", desafiei.

"Você prefere o jeito mais simples ou o mais complicado?"

"O mais complicado."

E ela me beijou.


	9. Inconseqüente

Capítulo 8: Inconseqüente

Tonks não vinha fazendo muitos progressos nas aulas de dança. Por isso, naquela noite, resolvi que ia tentar algo diferente.

"Estava pensando em tentar um passo novo hoje."

"Tudo bem, desde que seja mais fácil do que os outros."

"Mais fácil? Eu já estava te ensinando o mais fácil. Esse vai ser mais... complicado."

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Muito sério, segurei suas mãos dela e coloquei-as lentamente atrás o meu pescoço, meus olhos fixos nos dela, percebendo cada reação. As minhas mãos, coloquei-as em volta de sua cintura. Quase nenhum movimento... e estava pronto o passo novo, criado especialmente para ela.

"Posso fazer uma modificação?" ela me perguntou, os olhos brilhando; e eu sabia que não vinha nada de bom dali. Por isso, concordei. Com as mãos em minha nuca, ela forçou minha cabeça pra frente, e nossas testas ficaram coladas; e ficamos nos olhando nos olhos. Até que não resistimos; e não ficamos mais apenas nos olhando.

Era apenas a segunda ou terceira vez. Mas eu já havia decorado uma boa parte das suas reações. Sabia que tinha que começar de leve; apenas os toques mais suaves com os lábios, que a faziam delirar. Sabia que, depois, ela se recuperava e me atacava; e eu respondia à altura. Esperava ansioso pelo momento em que ela, parando para respirar, apoiava as mãos nos meus ombros, os olhos fechados, os lábios, machucados e vermelhos e entreabertos esperando por mais um beijo. Que eu lhe dava antes que ela recuperasse o fôlego completamente. Como, esgotada depois de tantos beijos, ela se abandonava em meus braços, me parecendo, mais uma vez, humana e real.

Adorava senti-la assim.

"Preciso contar a ela."

A culpa sussurava em meus ouvidos.

A voz dela sussurava em meus ouvidos; e eu queria acreditar que alto o suficiente para abafar a culpa. Seu corpo chegava perigosamente perto demais do meu...

Por isso, pela primeira vez agradeci o fato de morarmos numa casa tão movimentada, quando ouvi passos subindo a escada em nossa direção.

Nos afastamos bem a tempo, assim que Sirius pisou no sótão. Ele parou alguns segundos, estreitando os olhos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso rápido e furtivo, mas nada disse, além de "reunião de emergência, agora". Acompanhei-o escada abaixo, torcendo para que ele não notasse nossos lábios esfolados; e principalmente torcendo para que ela não tivesse notado o quanto eu a queria. Porque eu ainda tinha um pouco de bom senso; e havia jurado para mim que, por mais que a desejasse, não iria adiante sem esclarecer algumas coisas.

"Preciso contar..."

---

A tensão dentro de mim só cresceu com o passar dos dias. Desejo e culpa. Vontade e pânico. Estava chegando no meu limite. Por isso, já havia me resolvido: iria contar a ela naquela noite.

Estávamos os dois sozinhos, sentados lado a lado na grande mesa da sala de jantar, fazendo um relatório sobre nossa última missão, sob a luz quente das velas. Nem preciso dizer que, mais uma vez, eu não conseguia me concentrar. Nossas mãos se chocavam de propósito e os olhares duravam mais do que deviam. E eu estava ansioso porque as coisas mudariam dali pra frente, fosse qual fosse a reação dela. Às vezes pensava em como seria se ela fugisse. Não literalmente, mas... fosse se afastando aos poucos, inventando desculpas e mentiras. Não seria minha primeira rejeição, é claro. Mas algumas eram mais insuportáveis que outras. E se ela... deixasse de passar ali suas noites... comigo... e arrumasse alguém?

Fechei os olhos e afundei a cabeça nos braços.

"Tonks, eu... preciso lhe confessar uma coisa", eu disse, a voz abafada contra a manga da minha camisa.

"Conta", ela disse, a voz soando próxima.

"Eu... bem. Você já deve ter notado que eu... fico doente com uma certa frequência."

"Uhum", conseguia saber só pelo tom de voz que ela estava sorrindo.

"Nunca se perguntou o que é?"

"Já, é claro."

A voz sumiu por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava escolher com cuidado as palavras. Meu estômago se revirava, frio. A adrenalina percorria meu corpo, meu coração havia se transformado em um enorme martelo dentro do meu peito. Mas não podia voltar atrás. Era agora ou nunca. Respirei fundo e soltei tudo num jato de palavras, as mãos crispadas, olhando para a frente, sem coragem de encará-la, sentindo a vergonha queimando meu rosto.

"Eu... sou um lobisomem."

Tonks não disse nada. Achei que não tivesse ouvido direito. Ou estivesse realmente assustada. Ou cheia de raiva. Olhei pra ela. Ela sorria.

"Você sabe... lobisomem..."

Dessa vez, ela riu.

"Sei muito bem o que é um lobisomem, seu tolinho. E... eu já sabia."

"Sabia?" me endireitei na cadeira.

"Já tinha ouvido seu nome em algum lugar lá no Ministério. Bem, aí, quando você teve aqueles delírios sobre lua e sangue na adega dos Lestrange... somei dois mais dois e fui atrás investigar, é claro."

Pisquei os olhos várias vezes, a boca aberta, de um modo quase cômico, tenho certeza.

"Oh. E você... se aproximou de mim mesmo sabendo?"

Ela respondeu se jogando no meu colo, me enforcando e me sufocando deliciosamente com um beijo. Então, se aconchegou satisfeita em meu abraço, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. Podia sentir seus cabelos em meu rosto e ouvir sua voz em meu ouvido.

"Você é muito mais do que isso, Remus... muito mais. Lobisomem? Ah, por favor. Eu venho de uma família de bruxos puro-sangue... isso sim é apavorante. Não você", ela murmurou e beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Nunca."

Abracei-a, porque ainda não tinha uma resposta. Eu estava preparado para uma retirada estratégica, da minha parte ou da dela. Estava preparado para enfrentar uma tempestade de acusações; e para pedir desculpas por não ter contado antes. Mas já devia ter desconfiado. Ela era um pouco inconseqüente às vezes... não era de surpreender que não se importasse com alguma coisa tão... "simples". Eu ainda não havia conseguido assimilar tudo, entender o que aquilo mudaria. No que eu mudaria. Sabia que ainda era exatamente o mesmo, nada ia destruir aquela fera que vivia dentro de mim. Porém, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento era que ela não se importava! Tinha vontade de socar o ar com os pulsos e beijá-la loucamente.


	10. Alguns Pensamentos Impróprios

"Você... você realmente não se importa?" eu precisava ter certeza.

"Eu pareço alguém que se importa?"

Na verdade, naquele exato momento, a única coisa que ela parecia era a mulher que eu mais desejava no mundo todo.

"Pode respirar, Remus."

Só então notei que prendia a respiração.

"Prefiro gastar meu fôlego com outras coisas" respondi, próximo aos lábios dela. E a beijei.

Dessa vez foi um beijo longo, intenso. Quando nos separamos pra tomar fôlego, consegui ouvir um pequeno gemido escapando de seus lábios. Não consigo descrever o efeito que isso teve sobre mim... basta apenas que foi bombástico; e arrasou com o resto das minhas defesas. Abracei-a, enquanto tentava colocar as idéias em ordem. O que era bem difícil com ela sentada no meu colo e beijando meu pescoço. Tentava... e falhava miseravelmente, é claro, em ser racional.

"Mais algum segredo cabeludo pra me confessar? Hm... vai me dizer você é um vampiro também?" ela perguntou, um sorriso malicioso e irresistível brincando em seus lábios, a sobrancelha esquerda erguida.

Engoli em seco e minha voz soou bastante estranha quando respondi:

"Estou, ahn... tendo alguns pensamentos impróprios."

"Oh"; e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Que curioso." E o dedo dela passeou pelo meu nariz. "Eu também estou tendo vááários pensamentos impróprios neste exato momento. Não é..." ela se aproximou e me encarou, os olhos grandes e negros faiscando. Me hipnotizando. Seus lábios tocaram os meus por alguns segundos "... engraçado?"

Sacudi a cabeça. Será que ela realmente sabia o que ia fazer? Eu era a parte racional naquela dupla.

"Mas... ainda não sei se devemos..."

Ela me interrompeu, colocando um dedo em meus lábios.

"Esquece 'não devemos'. O que você sente agora? Pensa... tudo o que importa é o agora. O que você quer agora..."

Fechei os olhos, me deixando enfeitiçar pelas palavras, pelo perfume dela, pelo gosto de sua pele contra meus lábios. Pelo desejo. Sentia seu corpo pressionado ao meu, quente. As mãos em minha nuca, segurando firme meu cabelo. Os lábios se colaram aos meus. A língua entrou atrevida em minha boca. Algo sussurrou em meus ouvidos que não existia razão nessa hora... e então eu já havia decidido.

"Vamos", murmurei numa voz rouca, me erguendo. Ela se adiantou, ficando de pé e me puxando pela mão escada acima.

Milhares de pensamentos passaram pela minha mente durante aqueles vinte e três degraus. Todos os meus sintomas de "embebidamento" ficaram ainda mais fortes. Tudo parecia tão onírico... tive mais um pequeno momento de indecisão antes de entrar em seu quarto, mas ela me puxou outra vez, os olhos faiscando. Nossas mão fecharam e chavearam juntas a porta de seu quarto.

Desse momento em diante, tudo se tornou um grande borrão. Me lembro de ter me voltado para Tonks e pensado não achar possível, depois de anos, desejar tanto alguém como um adolescente. Uma fração de segundo depois, tomei seu rosto entre as mãos e voltamos a nos beijar. Lentamente, fui forçando seus lábios, sugando-a para dentro de mim. Sentia seus dedos pressionando minha nuca; e momentos depois, entrando pela minha roupa. Suspirei contra seus lábios quando ela me tocou.

Minhas mãos desceram para sua cintura. Era a primeira vez em que eu me permitia tocá-la assim, com calma e sem culpa. Sua pele era aveludada, quente... irresistível. Não conseguia mais tirar minhas mãos dali, era maravilhoso. Levei séculos para percorrer todas as suas curvas. Memorizando-as... querendo perceber cada detalhe. Os quadris estreitos, a cintura fina, sua barriga se movendo rápida com a respiração; e então... os seios se insinuando sob minhas mãos. Senti-a deixando outro pequeno gemido contra meus lábios e tudo o mais se tornou instinto.

Murmurava coisas sem sentido em seu ouvido enquanto a acariciava. Beijei sua orelha, seu pescoço, sempre descendo... Sentia seu corpo se comprimindo contra o meu; sentia sua respiração cada vez mais intensa e agora era a vez dela murmurar coisas em meu ouvido e... sim, era instinto. Meu corpo sabia exatamente o que fazer, se movendo contra o dela.

Seus braços então envolveram meu pescoço. Em algum momento ela havia me livrado de minhas roupas; e agora eu sentia todo seu corpo nu e quente pressionado contra o meu. Andamos, voamos até a cama. E, dessa vez, não me importava absolutamente nem um pouco com o que qualquer pessoa poderia pensar. Não existia mais ninguém naquele momento.

Naquele instante, em que nossos corpos se uniram, senti como se tudo estivesse finalmente fazendo sentido. Como se, desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos no hall de entrada, tudo tivesse conspirado para nos levar até lá. Até aquela cama, cheia de travesseiros coloridos, naquele quarto iluminado apenas pela luz cálida das velas.

Tudo o mais deixou de existir naquele instante, tempo e espaço.

---

Não conseguia parar de pensar no que havíamos feito. No que eu havia feito. Me deixado enfeitiçar por palavras, sensações... devia ter sido mais responsável, como todos pensavam que eu fosse. Não tinha sido "só uma noite...". Porque eu não era apenas um homem... nunca pensei poder ir tão longe.

Caminhava sozinho pela rua da Londres trouxa naquele início de noite. Caía uma chuva leve, que transformava o chão em um espelho, refletindo os globos de luz dos postes. Tinha um encontro com Arthur na saída do Ministério. Como tinha tempo, resolvi ir a pé, para poder pensar enquanto andava. Fazia exatamente dez dias que tudo tinha acontecido; e não havíamos nos visto desde então. Tinha sido a semana da lua cheia e Tonks tinha ido para a França, ver seus pais. Então, com o passar dos dias, toda aquela aura de encantamento foi passando... passando... e me deixou apenas com a culpa. Outra vez.

Oh, sim. Ela havia me dito que não se importava, entre os vários beijos que trocamos naquela noite, quando nos despedimos na porta de seu quarto. Mas eu me importava. Com ela. Com as reações que certas pessoas no Ministério da Magia poderiam ter se isso vazasse... um lobisomem... e uma auror. Por Merlin. Aurores deviam caçar lobisomens... não ir para a cama com eles.

Por outro lado... teria sido tão errado assim?

Suspirei e ergui a cabeça, deixando a chuva acariciar meu rosto.

Porque eu me sentia bem apesar de tudo. Apesar das implicações "políticas" no nosso... relacionamento. Freqüentemente pensava sobre aquela história de esquecer todo o resto e sentir apenas "o agora". Agora... eu me sentia ótimo. Meu coração dizia que havia feito a coisa certa. Ou quase. Porque o velho Remus ainda estava lá em algum lugar; e eu ainda não havia achado uma nova função para ele nesse momento da minha vida.

Eu odiava o velho Remus. Tão inseguro, preocupado e nobre; não parava de dar voltas e mais voltas sobre aquele assunto. Sobre o nosso... relacionamento. O que ia acontecer agora? O que ela queria de mim? O que eu queria dela? O que seria... "certo"? Às vezes, simplesmente odiava todas essas perguntas. Era tudo tão simples. Eu gostava dela, ela de mim. Não era amor, mas era o bastante. Talvez tão bom quanto; talvez melhor. Amar seria arriscar demais naqueles dias.

Então estava tudo certo, não estava? Enquanto não me envolvesse, não havia tantos riscos assim. Enquanto fôssemos apenas amigos, sempre podíamos voltar atrás sem maiores conseqüências.

Esse era o ponto-chave: não se envolver.

Eu tinha que ser racional.

Nem que eu houvesse planejado as coisas teriam saído tão perfeitas. A duas quadras do Ministério, enxerguei uma forma familiar, de cabelos curtos e arrepiados e botas negras e brilhantes por baixo da capa púrpura, surgindo numa rua à minha esquerda. Me apressei, sorrindo sem notar. Senti aquela coisa quente se espalhando outra vez pelo meu corpo à medida em que me aproximava dela, com passos muito silenciosos.

Murmurei um "petrificus totalus" em seu ouvido para assustá-la; ela respondeu me dando uma cotovelada no estômago.

"Remus!" e então ela se desculpou com mil abraços. "Não quer subir um pouco? Moro logo ali", ela me contou, apontando com a mão uma velha casa decrépita, com dois ou três andares e muitas janelas.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir; combinei com Arthur. Mas te acompanho até lá eu disse, oferecendo-lhe o braço e carregando sua mala com a outra mão."

Por mais que tivesse sentido sua falta naqueles dias, ainda continuava ruminando sobre 'o nosso futuro'. Não consegui sequer lhe dar a atenção que eu queria... demonstrar o quanto eu tinha sentido saudades. Entenda... eu não estava sendo frio. Apenas racional. Se eu não fosse o que era... um lobisomem... pobre... perigoso... seriam tantos os planos, tantas as coisas que eu lhe falaria... Foi uma das poucas vezes em que senti que as coisas eram realmente erradas demais, me senti até mesmo... injustiçado. Suspirei.

"O que é que te preocupa?"

"Oh. Nada de mais... você sabe... os problemas de sempre"; desviei os olhos e tentei desconversar; seria extremamente indelicado ir anunciando, tão cedo; e sem saber sequer o que ela queria, que não deveríamos ir muito adiante. Mas ela segurou meu braço e me olhou de forma incisiva.

"Remus... nenhum problema novo surgiu desde que fui viajar. Shacklebolt me manteve por dentro de tudo. E você não estava assim antes". Ela cruzou os braços. "Pode me contar". E seu tom de voz, seu olhar, divididos entre mandão e compreensivo, tiveram um efeito poderoso sobre mim... além do quê, o quanto antes eu resolvesse aquelas dúvidas, melhor. E já que ela havia dado o primeiro passo...

"Oh. Bem... sabe..." Procurava com cuidado as palavras; tentando ser o mais delicado possível. "Eu... não acho que seria bom... entende... irmos rápido demais... por enquanto e..."

Seu semblante se desanuviou.

"Ah. É só isso? Pois eu também acho a mesma coisa. Quer dizer... estamos em guerra, não é? Quem é que sabe o dia de amanhã? Não que..." Ela me olhou de esguelha, muito séria, "... eu queira perder você... ou Sirius... ou os garotos... ou... ah, bem, você sabe. Mas... também acho que não devemos nos envolver demais... por enquanto", e concluiu com um sorriso.

Soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões e balancei a cabeça, enquanto recebia um beijo dela na bochecha. Tinha tirado um peso enorme dos ombros. Eu gostava muito de Tonks, realmente muito mesmo... e não me agradava nem um pouco a idéia de vê-la sofrendo por minha causa.

Por fim, chegamos. Paramos ali na entrada da velha casa, o vendo atrapalhando nossos cabelos, olhos nos olhos.

----

Ahhhh! Finalmente! Capítulo novo! quer dizer, restinho de capítulo; e capítulo 10 chegando. Nem acredito que o maldito bloqueio passou. De qualquer forma, a fic tá na reta final, já. Mais uns três capítulos e pronto. Prometo não demorar tanto nas atualizações )

E muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários. As ceninhas íntimas são mesmo lindas... esperem pelas próximas.


	11. Um Grande Erro

"Apesar disso... não me importaria em repetir a dose algumas vezes." Ela sorriu e me disse com os olhos brilhando. Como é que eu poderia dizer não?

Agora que a nuvenzinha cinzenta havia se afastado, não conseguia deixar de reviver todos os momentos que havíamos passado juntos... os beijos... as provocações... Realmente... repetir a dose de vez em quando não faria mal algum. E eu até queria repetir logo, pensando bem.

"Vou estar de volta na próxima quinta-feira", me ouvi dizendo, um pouco vacilante. "Acho que... lá pelas nove já devo estar em casa... se interessar."

"Ah. Quem sabe?" Ela respondeu, uma sobrancelha erguida acompanhando uma indiferença estudadamente fingida.

Me aproximei para um leve beijo de despedida. Meus passos, quando voltei a caminhar, eram igualmente leves; não havia perigo algum: ela não estava querendo nem um pouco a mais do que eu poderia lhe dar. Comecei a pensar que podia me sentir seguro.

Esse foi meu grande erro.

---

Me sentia outra vez como um adolescente enquanto a esperava. Um suor frio deixava minhas mãos pegajosas e meu estômago não se comportava da forma normal; mas sim, como se estivéssmos a poucos dias da lua cheia e toda aquela tensão e energia acumulada que precediam uma transformação tomassem conta do meu corpo.

Aquela conversa que tivemos havia sido a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Me sentia aliviado... tão aliviado a ponto de começar a admitir para mim mesmo o quanto ela era especial.

Terminava de desfazer a mala quando ouvi batidas na porta. Passei a mão pelos cabelos tentando deixá-los ao menos apresentáveis... eu devia ter me arrumado um pouco antes de desfazer a mala... mas já era tarde. Tentei não correr para a porta enquanto dava um jeito de desamassar a roupa com as mãos e, quando abri, dei de cara com Tonks, segurando duas canecas de chocolate quente. Se aproximando, ela me deu um beijo tão doce que chocolate quente algum poderia superar... e, entrando no quarto, me estendeu uma das canecas. Fechei a porta.

"Tenho uma surpresa pra você." Ela me contou, retirando alguma coisa do bolso de trás da calça enquanto tomava um gole do chocolate quente. "Minha mãe conseguiu pra mim."

Senti um sorriso enorme se espalhando pelo meu rosto quando ela me entregou a foto. Que havia sido tirada na Festa do Enterro, quando nos vimos pela primeira vez. Eu não estava num dia particularmente bom, via-se logo de cara: completamente desanimado, as roupas sobrando em meu corpo. Ela, porém... sentada no meu colo, era ainda pequena, formas arredondadas. Mas já irradiava alguma coisa da mulher sentada ao meu lado. Os olhos eram negros, grandes e brilhantes. Bochechas rosadas num rostinho pálido coroado por cabelos castanhos. Absolutamente linda.

Nos sentamos lado a lado em minha cama, as xícaras momentaneamente esquecidas em nossas mãos.

"Eu devia ser uma peste. Minha mãe conta cada coisa."

"E era mesmo. Uma peste. Terrível..." respondi, tentando parecer sério "... exatamente como hoje."

Adorava aquele ar de espanto fingido e os olhos arregalados com que ela me encarou.

"Falo sério, você era terrível. Tropeçou no meu pé, pelo que eu me lembro... e falou, falou sem parar. Acabamos comendo chocolate. Ah, e você era adorável, é claro..." tomei o rosto dela entre as mãos "... exatamente como hoje, também." E a beijei, sentindo o gosto do chocolate, que cada vez mais me lembrava ela. Minha língua deslizou para dentro de sua boca, lentamente, saboreando o gosto dela. Dela. Meus dedos deslizaram para sua nuca, puxando-a mais para perto. Senti suas mãos fazendo o mesmo e deixando arrepiozinhos pelo caminho. Nos separamos depois de um longo tempo; e sorri quando ouvi um pequeno suspiro de prazer escapando pelos seus lábios.

"Ah, Remus..." e ela ergueu os olhos quando nos afastamos. "Ainda não me conformo de não me lembrar."

"É perfeitamente normal, Tonks. Você tinha apenas três anos de idade..."

Ela suspirou.

"É a única explicação para eu não me lembrar de alguém como você", ela disse muito séria erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu nunca sabia se ela falava sério ou não... mas antes que eu tivesse tempo de me decidir quanto ao que ela havia acabado de dizer, ela deu início a mais uma sessão de beijos, fazendo voar para longe todo e qualquer pensamento. Mais alguns instantes depois estávamos deitados sobre os lençóis desfeitos, sobre as roupas ainda em minha mala, trocando beijos, carícias... e mergulhando de cabeça no olho do furacão.


	12. Quebrando um Acordo

"Foi bom pra você?" Sirius me perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"O quê?" fechei o livro com estrondo enquanto minha voz soava quase aguda, tamanho o meu espanto.

"Perguntei se foi bom pra você."

"Não sei do que você está falando."

"Ora. Não adianta nem tentar disfarçar, sabe. Aqueles sons no seu quarto ontem à noite eram inconfundíveis."

Senti toda cor deixando meu rosto e então, no instante seguinte, as bochechas pegarem fogo.

"Oh. Que bonitinho, o Moony corando." Ele se aproximou usando um tom absolutamente sarcástico; e me deu um apertão na bochecha. "Sabe... aqueles sons, realmente..." e olhou pensativo para o teto, como se tentasse se recordar de algo.

Tapei a cara com as mãos. Sirius sempre havia sido extremamente aberto em relação a sexo e sempre havia me deixado sem jeito. Não havia mudado nada nesses vinte anos.

"Quais sons... exatamente?" Tomei coragem para perguntar, a voz vazando por entre os dedos.

"Ora, você sabe. Duas... ou três, quem sabe? xícaras se partindo; uma janela que bateu "por acaso", alguns berros de dor... ah, isso sem contar a mesinha que foi parar no chão. Posso te dizer tão claramente como se tivesse visto. Vai negar? São provas inconfundíveis de que a minha priminha esteve no seu quarto ontem à noite."

Senti o ar deixando meus pulmões enquanto o fuzilava com os olhos.

"Você é um idiota."

E ele se dobrou de rir.

"Mas, falando sério agora", ele puxou a cadeira para mais perto, enxugando as lágrimas. "Quem diria, huh? Você sempre foi o mais lento pra tomar alguma atitude..."

"Isso foi há muito tempo atrás"; desconversei.

"Bom, bom. É bom que seja assim, sabe"; e, estendendo os braços, apoiou uma mão em cada ombro meu e me encarou muito sério. "Fico feliz que seja você. Sério mesmo. Sabe, eu e Tonks... não tivemos muito contato nos últimos anos mas ela é a parte da família que eu faço questão de considerar. Eu até me ofereceria como padrinho se isso... bem, se isso não trouxesse tanta desgraça"; e seu tom de voz se tornou perigosamente amargo enquanto seu semblante se escurecia.

"Ainda é muito cedo para se pensar nisso, Sirius"; forcei um tom de voz alegre para impedir que a tempestade desabasse.

Ele baixou a cabeça e assim permaneceu por longos minutos. Então, de repente, se ergueu da cadeira com um salto, gritando:

"Cerveja amanteigada! Cerveja amanteigada! Vamos comemorar o novo Moony!"

E eu apenas balancei a cabeça, sorrindo.

---

Havia uma cláusula intocável no meu relacionamento com Tonks: ela jamais chegaria perto de mim enquanto estivesse transformado e logo depois; ou sequer, me veria. Snape havia voltado a me preparar Wolfsbane ocasionalmente, por ordens de Dumbledore; mas havia ainda outra questão: não me atraía nem um pouco a idéia de ser visto esgotado, exausto, suado, às vezes ardendo em febre como quase sempre ocorria após cada lua cheia. Então, havíamos concordado: nada de visitas até que eu me sentisse bem o suficiente para sair do quarto.

Por isso, naquela noite, quando senti as mãos dela (eu sabia que eram dela, não me pergunte como) afastando o cabelo úmido da minha testa, pensei estar ainda delirando. Mas as mãos se demoravam acariciando minha testa em fogo; e eram tão sólidas... esforcei-me para abrir os olhos e então a vi; e não era nenhuma ilusão. Seu rosto, a poucos centímetros do meu, sorriu, enquanto os olhos negros dardejavam.

"Oi", ela disse, roçando os lábios em minha testa.

"O quê... o quê você está fazendo aqui?" Reuni forças para perguntar; e minha voz soou tão baixa que me surpreendi que ela tivesse conseguido ouvir.

"Vim cuidar de você", ela disse simplesmente.

Fechei os olhos outra vez, franzindo a testa.

"Pedi ao Sirius..."

"Eu o forcei", ela me interrompeu. "Forcei-o a dar a chave do quarto para mim." E então, seus lábios tocaram os meus no beijo mais suave. "Agora, vamos. Deixa eu dar um jeito em você."

Tentei protestar mas ela já havia afastado o lençol puído e encharcado que me cobria. Sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, havia agora uma vasilha com um líquido perfumado, que ela ia passando delicadamente em meu corpo, com uma toalha. Ombros, braços, peito, costas... aos poucos, meu corpo dolorido foi relaxando, a dor se esvaindo.

"Elixir contra a dor", ela anunciou, começando a aplicá-lo agora nos meus pés e pernas, espalhando uma sensação duplamente agradável com o toque de suas mãos. Ainda não me sentia à vontade para encará-la, então permaneci de olhos fechados o tempo todo.

"Olha pra mim", ela sussurrou enquanto estendia o lençol novamente sobre mim; e o outro lado da cama afundava sob seu peso. Senti seus dedos acariciando meu rosto e forçando-o para cima; as pálpebras se ergueram, mas ainda não a olhava nos olhos. Eu estava num estado de perdição completo; olheiras gigantescas, o cabelo amarfanhado, o rosto corado pela febre. E eu já não era muito apresentável em meu estado normal... que mulher se sentiria atraída por tal fiapo de homem?

Eu só havia me esquecido de que a mulher ao meu lado não era uma mulher qualquer. Senti suas unhas compridas se enterrando em minha carne. Ela agora virava meu rosto, forçando nossos olhos a se encontrarem.

"Olha, seu bobo."

E eu olhei.

"Me desculpa", foram as palavras que deixaram então meus lábios delirantes. Me desculpa por ser tão fraco. Me desculpa por não ser inteiro. Me desculpa por ser menos que um homem.

Ela sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

"Desculpar o quê?"

Fechei os olhos outra vez. Ela realmente tinha o dom de conseguir passar por algumas das minhas barreiras tão solidamente construídas. Suspirei.

"Por estar assim."

"Seu bobo", ela repetiu. "Acha que eu me importo? Remus... quando digo que gosto de você, não é só do seu lado brilhante, gentil, adorável e inteligente"; e ela arregalou os olhos, me fazendo sorrir, enquanto numerava todos os adjetivos nos dedos. "Não é apenas porque o sexo, bem... é perfeito. Eu gosto de você todo, seu lado negro... e tudo o mais. Falo sério."

Suspirei outra vez.

"Bem, claro", ela continuou. "Todos temos um lado que a gente não quer que os outros vejam..." ela se concentrou, fechando os olhos, e deixou seus cabelos adquirirem um tom castanho brilhante e crescerem, lisos, até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Quando seus olhos se abriram, eram cinza-escuros. "Bastante entediante, não acha?" Ela perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"O quê...?" Franzi a testa.

"Oh. Minha aparência natural. A verdadeira Tonks." Ela finalizou num leve tom de deboche.

Eu não podia acreditar. Já me havia passado pela cabeça, claro, lhe perguntar qual seria a cor natural de seu cabelo, dos seus olhos. Mas nunca achava o momento certo (sempre pensei que aquilo devia ser muito íntimo, quase tal como uma transformação minha, afinal). E agora, ali estava ela... cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos cinzentos. Tentei me soerguer para observá-la melhor; e ela deu uma risadinha.

"Definitivamente entediante. Não combina nem um pouco com a minha personalidade."

Talvez realmente não combinasse. Mas sua aparência real era absolutamente linda; ainda mais bela do que qualquer outra coisa na qual ela pudesse se transformar. Tentei dizer isso a ela:

"Não... não é entediante. Eu acho... perfeita..."

E fechei os olhos, queimando mais do que nunca.

"Oh!" Ela pulou da cama. "Ainda temos que cuidar dessa febre... tome"; e forçou um cálice contra meus lábios. A poção era amarga, mas o beijo que ela me deu em seguida completamente doce. E Tonks me envolveu em seus braços.

"Agora, dorme."


	13. Expecto Patronum

Olhando pra trás, hoje, vejo que o primeiro sinal de que estávamos realmente em perigo foi ter ido, numa certa tarde, até Grimmauld Place, exclusivamente atrás de um beijo dela.

Não que tenha sido a primeira vez em que pensei no quanto seria delicioso beijá-la ou simplesmente estar a seu lado; esses desejos sempre existiram, antes mesmo sequer de estarmos juntos. Sempre existiram aqueles pequenos momentos silenciosos e vazios, geralmente antes de dormir ou quando me encontrava sozinho em meus raros momentos de ócio; pequenos momentos meio suspensos da realidade nos quais eu pensava nela com uma freqüência cada vez maior.

Mas nesse dia era diferente: eu finalmente tinha passado do "e se" para a realidade. Queria me afogar em seus lábios, me deixar envolver por seus abraços. Precisava daquela presença, afundar o rosto em seus cabelos, aspirar seu perfume e nada mais.

Ah, se eu soubesse o que viria depois disso, se eu soubesse o quanto ainda seria fácil parar... mas não. Eu não conseguia enxergar modo algum as coisas se tornando perigosas. Era tudo tão leve, tão inofensivo; e às vezes eu quase agia como um adolescente, despreocupado e sorridente, tão diferente de como eu era na maior parte do tempo.

Naquele dia, então, eu me sentia apenas ansioso e cheio de desejo; e assim que terminei a guarda na Travessa do Tranco, aparatei imediatamente no imundo número doze. Mas não adiantou muito: Tonks não estava lá. Fiquei rondando pela casa, inquieto. Primeiro coloquei em dia os relatórios atrasados de todos os membros da Ordem; depois, revistei todos os andares e cômodos à procura de qualquer ser das trevas suspeito e, por fim, acabei fazendo companhia ao mau humor de Sirius, embora eu mesmo não estivesse em meus melhores dias: não parava quieto em canto algum, resmungando, ansioso e frustrado. Como se fosse véspera de Lua Cheia.

O relógio se arrastava. A tarde se passou no intervalo de séculos; a cada ruído mínimo me virava ansioso à procura dela. Eu mal me reconhecia; devia ter suspeitado de algo, então. A noite chegou e foi embora, se arrastando; uma noite frustrante, fria e vazia. Meu corpo inteiro doía e clamava pelo contato dela, embora eu empurrasse tais pensamentos para o recanto mais profundo de minha mente. Uma coisa era admitir que a desejava; outra, era que o desejo chegasse àquele ponto, como se, não estando ao lado dela, eu não poderia estar completo.

Demorei a pegar no sono e me levantei quando o sol já estava alto. Ainda esfregava os olhos quando saí do quarto; e antes que me desse conta do que acontecia, fui enforcado por braços ágeis em volta do pescoço e sufocado por lábios ávidos que percorriam todo o meu rosto.

"Senti sua falta"; ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, ainda pendurada em meu pescoço, daquele jeito que conseguia me tirar do meu calmo estado habitual.

Abracei-a de volta e a coloquei em segurança no chão; e depois a encarei, muito sério, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava eufórico.

"Senti falta também, hm... de consertar xícaras quebradas e... ter que te acordar quando até o despertador não resolve"; respondi tentando não sorrir, e falhando, enquanto ela me olhava com um ar divertido de surpresa fingida. De repente, me interrompeu com um beijo enquanto murmurava "mentiroso". Me vi correspondendo ao beijo exatamente da mesma forma: passional, cheio de saudade... e cumplicidade. Era como uma conversa muito particular travada apenas através de lábios, línguas e saliva.

E então ouvimos uma tossezinha descendo a escada. Nos separamos e lá estava Sirius, as sobrancelhas erguidas, os lábios curvados para cima, um ar um pouco insano em seu rosto, parecendo nunca ter visto nada mais divertido em toda a sua vida. E enquanto Tonks o cumprimentava, "E aí?", apenas disfarcei e olhei para o lado, porque ele me conhecia bem demais e não queria que ele lesse nos meus olhos o quanto eu estava... bem, apaixonado.

E eu tentei, juro. Durante uma meia hora eu realmente queria me concentrar no planejamento de nossa missão (ainda em dupla, abençoado seja, o Moody) para a noite seguinte, mas os toques, às vezes propositais, às vezes não, e a presença dela, os olhos, a respiração... Sirius percebia tudo e finalmente nos disse, outra vez aquele ar divertido estampando seu rosto:

"Podem deixar, eu termino isso aqui sozinho. Tá na cara que vocês dois estão com a cabeça em... outras coisas. Vão lá pro quarto, vão"; e fez um gesto displicente com a mão, como se nos enxotasse.

Fiquei chocado com as palavras dele, talvez até tenha corado. Tentei negar, mas Tonks se resolveu por mim: ficou de pé e me puxou pela mão, e ainda hoje ouço as risadas dele nas nossas costas, ficando cada vez mais distantes à medida que subíamos as escadas.

Eu ainda não sabia que era amor.

Não sabia que era amor adorar ouvir sua risada límpida e clara em meus ouvidos, como um patrono, o mais eficiente que jamais existiu; o mais brilhante, o único capaz de desfazer todas as trevas seculares e impenetráveis de Grimmauld Place, 12. Não sabia que era amor ansiar pela visão de cabelos rosa-chiclete, enquanto eu mesmo era tão cinza. Nem que a amava quando o que eu mais desejava era beijá-la até que ela perdesse o fôlego; e vê-la corar quando eu a olhava muito intensamente, tentando lhe dizer com os olhos o quanto eu a queria e o quanto ela era, agora, essencial para mim.

Não me importar quando ela nos próprios pés na ânsia de me beijar; sentir nossos corpos se encontrando sem a barreira de roupas era quase uma escalada até o paraíso; e jurava ter descoberto o segredo da vida quando nossos corpos se fundiam e finalmente nos tornavam um, completos. Sequer imaginava que já a amava profundamente, quando sorria ao vê-la exausta em meu braços, a respiração se acalmando aos poucos, como agora. E outra vez não me importava com o jeito desastrado com que ela sempre acabava derrubando no chão alguma coisa que estava sobre o criado-mudo quando se virava na cama, mesmo quando eu já estivesse entrando em um sono profundo.

Como eu poderia ter desconfiado? Histórias de amor não se supõem começarem assim, com uma amizade descompromissada entre as duas pessoas mais improváveis do universo.

De qualquer forma, ali estava eu, finalmente em paz. Saciado. Ao mesmo tempo, algo começava a borbulhar dentro de mim, em pequenas ondas, quase imperceptíveis. Mas à medida em que fui mergulhando num estado de semi-consciência, livre da minha racionalidade, os momentos perfeitos de nossos últimos meses começaram a surgir um atrás do outro em minha mente; e as ondas foram crescendo.

A cumplicidade que começou a surgir logo que nos conhecemos (e isso incluía a pequena Tonks e o Remus adolescente). Ela cuidando de mim desde o princípio, mas de uma forma que conseguia não me deixar constrangido. As "aulas" de dança. As descobertas de tantas coisas em comuns; e tantas coisas absolutamente opostas, mas que não impediam que o sentimento se desenvolvesse. Ela não se importando com a minha licantropia; pelo contrário: ultimamente ela me procurava assim que voltava ao meu fiapo de humanidade, me ajudando a me reconstruir. Ela se revelando para mim naquela noite inesquecível, os olhos cinzentos, os cabelos brilhantes e a pele muito branca... uma forma que ainda hoje me deixava sem fôlego e fazia meu coração explodir em meu peito.

A verdade caiu em mim como um raio, clareando tudo o que eu havia ignorado até bem poucos minutos atrás. Tentei sacudir a cabeça; talvez fosse efeito daqueles olhos verdadeiros dela, me enfeitiçando com o mais poderoso feitiço de todos os tempos. Um dos únicos para o qual não existe um contra-feitiço, ou, se existe, tantos de nós relutamos em utilizá-lo. O feitiço mais sedutor; tanto que eu mal consegui resistir: de repente tudo parecia convergir para aquelas três fatídicas palavras.

Por alguns segundos, o pânico tomou conta de mim. Talvez fosse algum tipo de premonição do que eu pensava estar por vir, ou traumas passados ou tudo isso junto. Ouvi Tonks rindo em minha imaginação: mais uma vez teimava em ser racional em vez de ouvir meu coração. Ouvi-a murmurando, ainda em minha imaginação, o quanto eu era "adorável, mas precisava aprender a aproveitar o agora, sem se importar tanto com o que vai acontecer mais tarde...", coisa que eu, confesso, nunca fui muito bom em fazer. Então a Tonks imaginária me pegou de jeito, desfez em pedacinhos oe meus medos bobos, distorceu as minhas preocupações. Deixei as coisas seguirem seu caminho; e esse foi, mais uma vez, o meu erro.

Então aspirei o perfume que se concentrava ali na curva de seu pescoço e confessei, suspirando, antes que me desse conta do que dizia, as palavras que eu sempre havia jurado que sairiam primeiro dos lábios dela, e não dos meus:

"Eu amo você, Tonks."

Senti seu abraço se tornando mais forte, e ela murmurou, ainda exausta:

"Fala de novo."

Me apoiei nos cotovelos e olhei para o seu rosto logo abaixo do meu. Ela sorria o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto em seu rosto, tão calmo e feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam e dardejavam todo tipo de sentimento e amor e paixão, exatamente como os meus, eu tinha certeza. Então eu disse, dessa vez com a voz firme, firme como a certeza de que o que eu sentia era agora irreversível:

"Amo você."

F I M

geeente, que final extremamente meloso, eu sei, podem me jogar na cara, hehehe. mas eu gostei assim mesmo. então, este é o fim da minha pequena e fofa fic, que me perseguiu durante meses, me deixando com insônia enquanto eu quebrava a cabeça pensando em momentos meigos (ok, não foi assim tão dramático, na verdade).

muito, muito obrigada pelos comments, pela força, pelos toques e dicas.

bem, como alguns de vcs devem saber, estou escrevendo uma fic snape/tonks agora, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha abandonado o lobinho (e adotado um morceguinho, heheh). não! estou planejando já uma outra tonks/lupin, mas vai ser mais pra frente (até por que essa, eu juroo! vai ter um roteiro, hahaha. milagres acontecem). porque eu quero fazer algo bem desenvolvido e tal.

bom, é isso aí )


End file.
